An on-line trading platform allows users to shop for almost anything using, e.g., a web browser application or an application native to a mobile device. A user may find an item listed by an on-line trading application by entering keywords into the search box provided on an associated web page or by browsing through the list of categories on the home page. After reading the item description and viewing the seller's reputation, the user may be able to either place a bid on the item or purchase it instantly. There are many features provided by an on-line trading application that may be utilized by users in unique ways that may result in a successful shopping experience. A user may encounter an item of interest on a web site other than a web site associated with the on-line trading platform. The user may be able to determine keywords that describe that item of interest, access the web site associated with the on-line trading platform and attempt to locate that item in the on-line trading platform.